Ryuboshi
}} Ryuuboshi è un tritone di tipo pesce remo ed è il secondogenito della famiglia reale dell'isola degli uomini-pesce. Aspetto È un tritone eccezionalmente alto e magro, molto più dei suoi fratelli. Ha occhi grandi, lunghi capelli rossi e denti sporgenti come quelli dei castori. È l'unico dei tre principi ad indossare un vestito sulla parte superiore del corpo: porta una veste bianca elegante le cui maniche sono decorate sulle spalle e ai polsi. Porta con sé due spade, tenute alla vita da una fascia arancione. Ha una lunga coda viola con alcune macchie bianche su di essa e con la pinna rossa. Carattere Ryuuboshi ha un carattere molto gioviale. Tende a terminare le sue frasi con una porzione di una scala musicale, ad esempio "sol-la-si-do". Lui e Manboshi sembrano amare molto la danza, avendo proposto a Fukaboshi di ballare mentre il fratello si stava informando riguardo ai pirati di Cappello di paglia. Questa sua abitudine deriva dagli sforzi che compie per tenere di buonumore la sorella e proteggere l'isola degli uomini-pesce dal suo potere. Tuttavia sa essere serio se la situazione lo richiede, come ha dimostrato quando ha sguainato le sue spade per essere pronto ad intervenire nello scontro tra Rufy e i nuovi pirati uomini-pesce. Forza e abilità Come principe ha una grande autorità sui cittadini dell'isola degli uomini-pesce. Hammond, parlando di Ryuuboshi e dei fratelli, afferma che sono tre dei migliori combattenti dell'esercito. Il ministro della destra sostiene che i pirati di Cappello di paglia avrebbero avuto serie difficoltà ad affrontarli. Ulteriore prova della loro potenza è il fatto che da soli hanno ucciso tutti i mostri marini sotto il comando di Hody Jones, e che i suoi ufficiali, per sconfiggerli, hanno dovuto ingerire una dose di steroidi. Armi Ryuuboshi porta con sé due spade di tipo "striscia" ma con impugnature tipiche delle katane e guardie voluminose. Le lame sono piatte e consentono di essere trasportare, incrociate, dietro ai fianchi. Ha dimostrato di essere uno spadaccino valente, eliminando un gruppo di mostri marini potenziati dagli steroidi in pochi secondi, assieme ai fratelli. Storia Childhood Da bambino Ryuuboshi ha sorvegliato Shirahoshi assieme ai fratelli tutte le volte che la madre usciva dal palazzo per parlare con la popolazione. Quando Shirahoshi compì sei anni di età, un nobile mondiale raggiunse l'isola a bordo di un relitto. Otohime raggiunse in fretta il punto in cui era sbarcato e la famiglia la raggiunse in breve tempo. Quando Otohime vene minacciata dal nobile mondiale che stava cercadno di proteggere dalla popolazione, Shirahoshi si mise a piangere e involontariamente attirò sul posto alcuni Re del mare. Il nobile svenì dallo spavento, mentre Ryuuboshi e i fratelli cercarono di far calmare Shirahoshi. Ryuuboshi e i fratelli si preoccuparono quando la madre decise di riaccompagnare il nobile in superficie e per una settimana attesero impazientemente il suo ritorno. Otohime in seguito parlò ai figli maschi del potere posseduto da Shirahoshi, collegato a una leggenda, e della sua pericolosità, visto che la bambina non poteva controllarlo. Otohime quindi chiese ai figli di diventare dei forti guerrieri per potere proteggere la sorella. Un giorno in piazza Gyoncorde il cesto contenente tutte le firme raccolte dalla regina prende improvvisamente fuoco. In the confusion, Otohime was shot. Ryuboshi and his brothers immediately came to their mother's side. The three brothers tearfully listened to their mother's last words, telling them not to be angry for her sake and to look after Shirahoshi. They then noticed that Shirahoshi was about to scream. Ryuboshi and Manboshi remembered what their mother said about what could happen if Shirahoshi calls Sea Kings again and how an emotional shock could trigger it. The two brothers then started singing and dancing in a desperate attempt to raise Shirahoshi's spirits and keep her from crying out, much to everyone's confusion and annoyance. As their mother passed away, Ryuboshi and his siblings touched pinky fingers with her for the last time. Poco prima del funerale di Otohime, i quattro bambini parlarono al padre delle strane lettere d'amore che raggiungevano in continuazione Shirahoshi volando. Nettuno chiese allora ai figli di non partecipare di persona ai funerali della madre perchè avrebbero potuto essere in pericolo. Ryuuboshi e i fratelli parteciparono alla cerimonia da palazzo apparendo sugli schermi televisivi, e Fukaboshi tenne un discorso. Saga dell'isola degli uomini-pesce L'incontro con i pirati di Rufy Compare per la prima volta a Mermaid Cove assieme a Fukaboshi e a Manboshi, desiderosi di trovare Rufy per via del suo ingresso illegale sull'isola. Le sirene cercano di nasconderli, ma Sanji improvvisamente perde molto sangue dal naso, estasiato dalle sirene, e vengono scoperti. Dopo che Kayme, Rufy, Usop, Sanji e Chopper fuggono usando la nave con cui i principi erano arrivati, Ryuuboshi spiega alle sirene che sono alla ricerca di Rufy anche per un altro motivo: riferirgli un messaggio da parte di Jinbe. Successivamente appare a Coral Hill, sempre in compagnia dei fratelli, preoccupato dalla previsione di madame Shirley. In seguito ritorna a palazzo, e mentre è in attesa che l'ingresso venga aperto scopre che alcuni dei pirati di Cappello di paglia hanno causato un incidente a palazzo. Quando Hody Jones appare su tutti gli schermi della città e fa il suo discorso, spiegando che vuole rifondare il regno sotto la sua guida, Ryuuboshi scopre che suo padre è stato catturato e sta per essere ucciso e si preoccupa. Dopo la fine del discorso Ryuuboshi e i fratelli partono per raggiungere Gyoncorde Plaza per andare a salvare loro padre. Durante il viaggio Ryuuboshi si chiede se Shirahoshi sia al sicuro. La battaglia per l'isola degli uomini-pesce In poco tempo Ryuuboshi raggiunge Gyoncorde Plaza ed afferma che l'esercito reale non si lascerà sconfiggere facilmente, dopodichè chiede al padre di attendere l'imminente liberazione. Mentre i tre principi affrontano le bestie marine, Ryuuboshi dice a Hody che se dovesse vincere, gli uomini-pesce non avrebbero mai più potuto essere trattati alla pari dagli esseri umani, nemmeno dopo cent'anni. Dopo avere ucciso tutti gli animali, Ryuuboshi e i fratelli si preparano ad affrontare gli ufficiali dei nuovi pirati uomini-pesce. All'inizio i principi hanno la meglio, ma i pirati di Hody Jones ribaltano le previsioni prendendo un'ulteriore dose di steroidi: i pincipi vengono sconfitti e incatenati accanto al padre. Quando anche Shirahoshi, Megalo e Jinbe vengono catturati e condotti in piazza, Hody rivela di essere stato lui ad uccidere la regina Otohime. Ryuuboshi rimane senza parole a questa rivelazione. Ryuuboshi viene salvato da Hoe nel trambusto causato dall'arrivo inaspettato dei pirati di Cappello di paglia. Ryuuboshi e i fratelli riappaiono quando Noah (lanciata da Decken contro Shirahoshi) raggiunge l'isola. Shirahoshi si allontana a nuoto dall'isola degli uomini-pesce, e Ryuuboshi e i fratelli la seguono. Ryuuboshi e Manboshi raggiungono la sorella proprio nel momento in cui alcuni coltelli scagliati da Decken stanno per colpirla e cercano di portarla in salvo. Il ritorno della pace Con l'isola al riparo dalla distruzione, Ryuuboshi e i fratelli arrestano Hody e Decken mentre sono privi di conoscenza. Poi i membri della famiglia reale e i pirati di Rufy celebrano la vittoria a palazzo con una grande festa. Alla notizia che i nuovi pirati uomini-pesce sono invecchiati di colpo per via degli steroidi, Ryuuboshi va a vederli di persona con il padre, i fratelli, Jinbe e i ministri del regno. Alla partenza dei loro salvatori Ryuuboshi e tutta la popolazione augura buona fortuna ai pirati di Cappello di paglia per la loro avventura nel Nuovo Mondo. Ryuuboshi e i fratelli esprimono la loro gratitudine e promettono a Nettuno che non dimenticheranno mai il loro debito nei confronti di Rufy. Curiosità * Il suo nome deriva da Ryūgū-no-tsukai (リュウグウノツカイ), che è il nome giapponese della razza di pesce a cui assomiglia. de:Ryūboshi en:Ryuboshi Categoria:Tritoni e sirene Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Spadaccini